1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker box mounting structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker box mounting structure utilized for incorporating a speaker box in a display apparatus of a personal computer for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate a typical prior-art structure for incorporating a speaker system in a display apparatus provided with a liquid crystal panel or a cathode ray tube for example. In the illustrated structure, a pair of speaker boxes 92 each incorporating a speaker system are mounted to the reverse surface of a panel 91 protecting edge portions of a cathode ray tube 90. Each of the speaker boxes 92 is provided with a plurality of lugs 92a, whereas the panel 91 is provided with a plurality of bosses 91a corresponding in number to the lugs 92a. Each of the lugs 92a is fixed to a corresponding one of the bosses 91a with a screw 93, so that the speaker box 92 is fixed to the panel 91.
However, the above-described prior art structure has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, for mounting the speaker box 92, the screws 93 need be fastened. This work, which takes a relatively long time, is troublesome.
Secondly, since the lugs 92a are kept in direct contact with the bosses 91a, vibration of the speaker boxes 92 is transmitted to the panel 91 when the speaker unit is driven. In such a case, the panel 91 may repetitively hit against another part of the display apparatus, which may leads to the generation of unpleasant noises. Such a disadvantage is especially serious when the speaker box itself vibrates strongly due to its incorporation of a high output speaker unit.